Another's Embrace
by Shika-E.S.W
Summary: I was bored again so I wrote another Shika/FemNaru one-shot enjoy I guess. Rated T because I said so


Shikamaru walked down the deserted streets of Konoha towards a certain blonds house to deliver a message, he muttered under his breath about how troublesome it was while looking up at the sky, it was reaching dusk. He wanted to get this over with quickly so he wouldn't have to explain to his nagging mother why he was so late for dinner, entering an rundown building he grimaced at the living conditions, but did his best to ignore it, pushing forward he made himself take no notice of the horrible stench that lingered in the air.

Climbing the stairs he took cautious steps as the planks under him creaked and groaned under the pressure, reaching his destination he made his way towards the apartment door, noticing paint peeling off of the walls, the pipes on the ceiling leaking droplets of water. As he knocked on the door he noticed the rusting hinges and the graffiti painted onto the slid metal, the door opened to show just the person he was looking for.

Kakashi stood in the doorway with his one-eyed smile, Shikamaru took his can't-be-bothered-stance and held out the scroll, honestly did they have birds to do this sort of thing. Kakashi looked at the scroll a bit confused but took it all the same. Unfolding the scroll his face grew grim (well he assumed it did), tucking the scroll into his pocket he turned to Shikamaru and held his shoulders bending down so he was eye level with him the only thing he said was "I'm going to the Hokage's office for a while, look after Naruto and the apartment while I'm gone. Make sure you take care of Naruto she's been sick for a while." Before he disappeared out of existence leaving a confused and annoyed Shikamaru behind _'how troublesome, how did it come to this'_

Not one to refuse orders he entered the apartment, his eyes immediately stopping on a blond figure who was sitting up in bed, her head resting in her hands, beads of sweat traveling down her face and her golden locks. Her breathing was heavy and labored looking over to Shikamaru and seeing the annoyance his face she snorted before going into a small coughing fit "It's fine you can go home" she croaked turning to look at him, the onyx haired boy frowned "I can't just leave you here by yourself…" Naruto shook her head before holding it steady, due to getting dizzy from the motion "I'll be fine I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will be coming back soon"

Shikamaru took one last look at the blond, before turning away and exiting the complex, once again walking down the streets he reassured himself that she would be fine, why was he even bothering to think about this stuff it was all too troublesome, continuing to walk along the dusty track he stopped short as something wet came into contact with him. The pineapple head looked down "water?" another droplet hit him, then another and another pretty soon he was drenched in water, taking no notice of the rain he looked back the way he came, it was coming down heavily, a flash of lightening lit the darkened sky before a thunderous boom sounded throughout the area.

Muttering another troublesome he ran back to Naruto's apartment, that place was full of hazards he doubted that it could survive a thunderstorm like this; a gushing wind whirled around him blowing his hair in his face and his cloths about him. Ignoring the hair plastered to his face he entered the complex once more, a thunderous clash and boom sounded after a streak of lightning flashed through the night sky. He ran up the groaning steps avoiding one that broke under the pressure, he reached the apartment door and tore it open to reveal…nothing, he looked around the room and ignoring the lightning and thunder outside, he found no one. Frowning he searched the 'kitchen' and toilet looking around the 'living room' and 'bedroom' he muttered a troublesome as he found no one, Kakashi must have gotten here and taken her to his apartment he thought as he moved towards the rusted door.

A loud clap of thunder sounded he winced at the volume of it continuing on his step faltered as he heard a whimper. Looking back he saw a shadow move from under the bed, curious he moved to the bed and bent down to see a huddled Naruto shaking, he gazed on confused, claps of thunder sounded repeatedly outside. The blond whimpered once more her body shaking, Shikamaru looked on surprised as well as a little amused "hmf" he gave a lopsided smile.

'_So the great Hokage-to-be is scared of thunderstorms, who knew?'_ reaching under the bed he grabbed hold of one of Naruto's arms, noticing how she stiffened, and pulled her out from under the bed. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her, she looked up at him surprised, Shikamaru just gave her another lopsided smile, thunder sounded once again, the young blond jumped before burying herself into Shikamaru's chest, clutching his wet shirt tightly.

The boy looked down at himself noticing how wet he was, looking down at Naruto he put his palm on her forehead, he pulled back in shock it was hot beyond belief how could she move? Being careful he lifted her up and set her onto the bed, (Naruto was too scared to notice), moving away he found he couldn't, Naruto was still holding onto Shikamaru as if her life depended on it.

Sighing and muttering a troublesome Shikamaru climbed onto the bed beside her, one leg lay flat on the quilt while the other was arched, his left arm wrapped around Naruto and palm resting on top of her head, which was still on top of Shikamaru's chest, her arms still clutching his shirt. Reaching for the blanket he covered the both of them, both teens lay in the position holding each other welcoming the warmth it brought, even as Naruto stopped shaking, and even when the storm had passed neither of them made any sign that they were to move away from each others embrace. Soon both fell into a deep sleep, forgetting all their worries and all their troubles.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry didn't know how to end it. Well another view into how my boredom affects my writing this is probably going to be the last story I post up for a while, probably until the Christmas break is over. Happy holidays everyone!**

**Review!**

**Shika XD**


End file.
